A Heart To Hold You
by keyami
Summary: Ultimos momentos de Sam y Dean en la batalla final del Apocalipsis.  Spoilers 06X22 Wincest


*…Keyami…*

"_Y si tu corazón se tiene que desvanecer,_

_No importa…_

_Te encontraré de todos modos" _

_Keane..._

La carretera estaba sola el Impala corría como en los viejos tiempos, en aquellos tiempos en donde Sam estaba a su lado mirando con desaprobación cada cosa que hacía, cada canción que cantaba, sin embargo siempre terminaba con esa sonrisa en los labios como diciendo "no tienes remedio Dean" y eso era lo que valía la pena de todo eso.

Pero esos años habían pasado, ya cinco años desde el primer día en el que trajo a Sam consigo. Mucho había pasado desde aquel fantasma de la mujer en blanco, en ese lugar donde empezó todo. Donde empezó a vivir realmente

Aun recordaba a Sammy cuando era un pequeño niño, todas las veces que tuvo que abrazarlo porque el monstruo bajo su cama lo asustaba. Sin saber que años después el tendría que matarlo.

Pero ahora no era lo mismo, no había más risas escandalosas de Sam, no más ojos de cachorro. No más bromas. Era el apocalipsis. La batalla entre Miguel y Lucifer estaba por comenzar en algún lugar de Lawrence y sabía que este ya no era su asunto, porque después de todo había rechazado a ser el condón de un arcángel, pero aun así no podía. No podía abandonar a su hermano.

Acelero un poco más y el motor rugió en protesta.

-Vamos nena, ya casi llegamos…

El ambiente era silencioso, no mas Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Black Sabbath. Solo era el sonido del motor. El sonido de su amado Impala. Aquel que había heredado de su padre. El mundo estaba en su fin, lo sabía más que nadie. Cass ya no era un ángel, y los demás alados no parecían darle ya demasiada importancia. Pero si esta era la última vez en la tierra tenía que volver a ver a Sam, tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y no iba a irse a ningún lado sin decírselo, aunque sería lo último que hiciera, incluso si tendría que pelear contra Miguel y Lucifer juntos.

Lawrence se dejo ver por el camino, después de toda una noche sin pegar el ojo, Dean acelero un poco más en dirección al cementerio donde sabia estaban ellos dos.

Entro por las desgastadas puertas, busco la caja de cintas, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, aquella primera vez en la que Sam se burlo de música y de la primitividad con la que la escuchaba. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió ese nudo en la garganta quemarle. Y entonces lo vio, la enorme figura de Sam parado frente a Adam. Pero sabía que ninguno de ellos eran ya sus hermanos.

Salió del carro enfrentando a aquellos ángeles sorprendidos.

-Qué haces tú aquí, ya no eres el recipiente, no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí—dijo Miguel retándolo.

-Quiero hablar con Sam—se dirigió hacia Lucifer ignorando al Miguel. Dean tenía los ojos suplicantes, Sam siempre había sido su debilidad y aunque eso le había costado la vida muchas veces nunca se avergonzó de eso y mucho menos ahora.

-El está aquí, pero ya nunca más lo veras.

-¿Sam me escuchas?—dijo Dean de nuevo ignorándolo por completo.

-Dean no tienes nada que hacer aquí, te lo advierto—dijo Miguel retador.

-Dame solo cinco minutos ok, solo quiero hablar con Sam

Miguel iba a contestar cuando Cass le aventó aquella botella en su cuerpo haciendo que explotara. Dean volteo sorprendido, Cass y Bobby estaban ahí, la última vez que los había visto habían perdido las esperanzas, eso le dio un poco mas de seguridad, ver a esos dos ahí. Lucifer volteo a ver a Castiel realmente enfadado, había lastimado a Miguel. Lo miro y Castiel sintió toda esa ira.

-Castiel, ¿acabas de quemar a mi hermano con agua bendita?—pregunto conteniendo el enfado.

-bueno yo…-dijo el ángel sin saber que decir.

-Nadie jode a Miguel, nadie más que yo—dijo realmente enojado y en un tronar de dedos hizo explotar a Castiel y con un solo movimiento de manos quebró la vertebra del cazador más grande.

Dean no supo qué hacer.

-Ahora voy contigo—dijo decidido Lucifer y se acerco a Dean.

Empezó a golpearlo brutalmente.

-¡Sam, Sam! ¿me escuchas?—grito Dean entre los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

- Está aquí, y va a sentir cómo destrozo cada uno de tus huesos—ironizó el ángel.

Los golpes siguieron sin siquiera dar tregua a Dean. Pero nunca se daría por vencido, nunca lo había hecho, nunca ni siquiera en el infiero lo había hecho, siempre pensó en Sam, nunca en su existencia lo dejaría solo.

-Estoy aquí Sammy, no te dejare.

La lluvia de golpes seguía, el ojo izquierdo se le había inflamado y su pómulo derecho también, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

-No te dejare, estoy aquí.

Lucifer se disponía a darle el último golpe a Dean, el que seguro lo mataría o por lo menos lo apartaría del camino. Fue entonces cuando un resplandor lo distrajo al principio solo fue una molestia para la visión, pero entonces pudo ver algo en la puerta, era algo verde. No se pudo mover. Sam lo recordaba. Aquellos soldados con los que había jugado, uno de los cuantos juguetes que había robado Dean de una tienda en una gasolinera para él. Recordaba que su padre lo había reprimido por haber atorado aquel juguete en su auto, un montón de recuerdos llegaron, él como Dean había metido sus juguetes en la parte delantera, la vez que grabaron sus iniciales en la puerta con aquellos cuchillos de plata que habían tomado de la cajuela. Aquellas iniciales que solo ellos sabían que estaban ahí y que su padre gracias al cielo jamás se entero. Todas las cosas que había vivido con Dean, todas las risas, todo el tiempo que compartieron en ese carro, en el cual había sido su verdadero hogar. La vez en la que sobre la capota habían visto las estrellas, justo como un par de chicos normales, sin importarles nada, sin preocuparse por las criaturas que vivían en la oscuridad, en ese momento solo era Sam y Dean, nadie más.

Recordó la sonrisa de Dean, las miradas de preocupación que le regalaba, casi podía jurar que aun tenía miedo que alguna vez se le ocurriera meter un tenedor a la corriente eléctrica cuando ya tenía más de veintidós años. Todas las peleas también recordó. Dean era su hermano y lo quería mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Siempre había cuidado de él, no importara cual era la situación siempre estaba junto a el, ni siquiera pensó dos veces al escoger el infierno por su vida, volvió a confiar en el incluso después de haber confiado en esa perra demonio y ni siquiera ahora le importa estar en frente de los poderosos ángeles, nunca lo dejaría solo. Y él Lo amaba. Recordó la primera vez que lo había besado, había sido en aquel auto, la primera vez que se habían amado completamente.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar era de nuevo el, Lucifer estaba luchando en su interior, lo sentía retorcerse. Vio la mirada de confusión de Dean, rápidamente saco los anillos de su bolsillos y los aventó sobre la tierra recito aquel conjuro y a los segundos el poso de abrió, la jaula en donde había estado el ángel por más de dos milenios. Miro a Dean que ahora estaba en el suelo recostado junto a su querido Impala. Lo miro con dolor, sabía que esa era la última vez que lo vería de nuevo, que volvería estar junto a él. De repente Miguel llegó.

-No lo hagas Sam, necesito pelear contra el… ¡Es mi destino!—grito asustado Miguel.

-"Al diablo con eso"- pensó Sam, sabía que ninguno de los dos lo quería, había estado al lado de Lucifer y sabía muy bien que ellos se amaban, incluso tanto como lo hacían él y Dean. Y una prueba de eso fue la forma en la que Lucifer había destrozado a Castiel. El hubiera hecho lo mismo por Dean.

Pero aun así sabia que no había alternativa.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Dean, miro hacia aquellos ojos verdes que apenas y lo veían por la sangre que corría por su cara.

-"Nosotros haremos nuestro destino"—le había dicho Dean cuando volvieron a ser ellos dos, cuando lo perdono por traicionarlo con un demonio.

Sam ahora iba a hacerlo, Miguel le gritaba agarrándolo del brazo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Tanto él como Miguel sabían que no era solo por la batalla por la que no quería que saltara. Era por la misma razón por la cual Dean no había querido en primer lugar dejarlo hacer esto.

Porque no quería perder a su hermano. Pero no había alternativa. En realidad ese era su destino.

Así que sin más se aventó a aquel hoyo. Miguel cayó junto a ellos. Después de todo era su hermano quien iba hacia abajo.

Dean vio como el hoyo se cerró. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás Sammy nunca volvería, no esta vez. El llanto empezó a golpear su pecho y sus puños cayeron sobre la tierra, ni siquiera sentía ganas de golpearlo, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y de todos modos no hubiera servido de nada. Su Sammy se había ido para siempre.

De repente sintió una presencia. Era Castiel que posando sus dedos en la frente había curado sus heridas. Lo miro por unos segundos. Un tipo de emoción se acumulo en su pecho.

-Cass, ¿eres dios?

-Es un halago, pero no. El solo me regreso.

Dean miro confundido a Cass, quien ahora estaba reviviendo a Bobby.

Todo había acabado. Sam se había ido para siempre eso lo sabía. Y le había prometido nunca intentar regresarlo. Vivir una vida normal con Lisa y Ben. Se despidió de Bobby y Cass simplemente lo había regresado en su lugar, en la promesa que había hecho a Sam

Se dirigió a la casa de Lisa. Y la abrazo cuando dejo que entrara. Ese había sido el último deseo de Sam, vivir una vida normal, como la que él nunca tuvo. Al final el había sido el que la conseguía.

Pero no se sentía bien. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Sam? ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin sus besos? ¿Sin sus caricias?

Cómo iba a poder besar a aquella mujer si todo su ser había pertenecido a Sam Cómo borraría todos los recuerdos que se había grabado como fuego en su piel, en cada centímetro que Sam había marcado como suyo. Él lo había revivido, el lo había mantenido con vida cuando sentía ese hoyo en su interior. Lo había llenado con amor, con ese amor que nunca iba a poder encontrar en nadie más. Pero se lo había prometido, por dios que se lo había prometido. Y no iba a fallarle, no esta vez. Por más que por dentro estuviera muriendo lentamente de nuevo, no fallaría en esto. Después de todo siempre había sido su trabajo cuidar de Sam y esto era lo último que haría. No más demonios, no más fantasmas. Esto era lo que Sam quería.

Dean cerró sus ojos sintiendo recorrer una lagrima en su rostro que quemo su piel. Esa piel que tantas veces Sammy había besado. Su Sammy.

Afuera la noche seguía su curso, tan calmada que parecía una broma que hace apenas unas horas todo aquello iba a ser destruido. Toda la gente que ahora dormía tranquila en sus camas nunca se enterarían que habían sido salvados de el fin. No sabrían nunca que por salvarlos dos almas habías sido separadas. De repente una lámpara se rompió, una figura estaba afuera de aquella casa.

-"Estoy aquí Dean…no te dejare solo, nunca más…te lo prometo"—La sonrisa del castaño estaba dibujada en aquellos finos labios, los ojos estaban húmedos. Esta vez tampoco le iba a fallar a Dean. Ahora su trabajo seria vigilar de su hermano mayor, como lo había hecho el mayor desde el momento en el que su padre lo había puesto en sus brazos. Porque ahora solo pertenecía completamente a Dean y nada cambiaria. No se apartaría de él nunca más.

Y aunque le dolería en el alma ver como hacia su vida, sin ser él quien lo bese, lo acaricie, lo ame. Con ver aquella sonrisa de nuevo con eso se conformaba, con saber que por lo menos sería feliz. Que tendría la felicidad que ellos nunca pudieron tener. Porque después de todo era su destino. Y aunque decidieron hacer el propio los ángeles tuvieron razón en que todos los caminos conducen a uno que no se podría cambiar nuca.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Porque siempre cuidaría de él.

Y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

**Epilogo**

_Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de aquel hombre castaño, sorprendido volteo más por impulso que por curiosidad._

_Una luz blanca lo envolvió…._

Bueno este es mi primer fic Wincest… espero que les haya gustado… no es perfecto pero espero que sea decente por lo menos jajaja…

Aun estoy triste por el final de la 5º temporada. Ya vi el primer capítulo de la 6º y me entristeció más jumm jajaja.. Bueno en fin.

Se acepta sal, agua bendita, cuchillos de plata, estacas con sangre de cordero o si tengo suerte uno de los besos de Dean XD jajajajjaja


End file.
